Why Jhun Didn't Make it Into KoF 2001
by shingo fan
Summary: Just poking fun at why Jhun isn't in KoF 2001 (and it's partially true!!!). Rated PG-13 for profanity and light vulgar language


Well, for starters, read the new info on Kof 2k1 at mmcafe.com for more details. Second, this is my first fic, so don't mind how some things don't make sense.  
  
Anyway, on with the show!  
  
(before continuing, be aware that I'm making an assumption about Mei-Li's relation with Jhun, so don't go nuts on me about that, ok?)  
  
*in Korea, on the tourney regestration day*  
  
Kim: Okay, you guys, listen up! We're going to the registration area, so be on your best behaviour, OK?  
  
Chang and Choi: *sadly* Yes, sir...  
  
Kim: And I'm prety sure NESTS is sponsoring this tournament, so we might be able to switch your bodies back if we win!  
  
Chang and Choi: YAY!!!!! *starts dancing*  
  
Kim: Now where the hell is Jhun?!  
  
*in Japan, at an Athena concert*  
  
Athena: *singing* myyyyyy LOVEEEE, hashiri dashite iru,  
imassugu tobidashite...  
  
Jhun: *yelling* OH, YEAH!!! THIS IS THE BEST!!!  
  
Fan: GO ATHENA!!!!!!!  
  
Jhun: *thinking* I have the nagging feeling I'm forgetting something... who cares?!  
  
*back in Korea*  
  
Kim: Screw it, I'm gonna find someone new!  
  
Chang (as Choi): But sir...  
  
Kim: *annoyed* What?  
  
Chang: We don't have much time left...  
  
Kim: Shit, you're right! How in the name of justice are we gonna do this...?  
  
Choi: You know...  
  
Kim: Hm?  
  
Choi: *shyly* We could... bnot/b enter...  
  
Kim: *angrily* OH, NO!!! We're not gonna give up yet!!! You guys have more on the line here than me, so we bhave/b to enter!!!  
  
Chang: *shyly* Do we?  
  
Kim: YES!!!! I mean, look at you!!!!!  
  
Chang: Actually, I'm getting quite used to this...  
  
Choi: *angrily* SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!!!  
  
Chang: *in a small voice* Sorry...  
  
Kim: Now, who can we get to enter with us?  
  
Chang: We bcould/b get your sons, sir...  
  
Kim: Nah, they're too young. Besides, they'll fight over who'll come with us.  
  
Jae Hoon: *out of nowhere* Go with you where?  
  
Kim: Uh, nowhere, hehe... *sweats*  
  
Dong Hwan: *coming from a different direction* I know you're hiding something, Dad!  
  
Jae Hoon: C'mon, Dad, tell us!  
  
Chang: He needs someone to-  
  
Kim: *covering Chang's mouth* It's nothing, seriously!  
  
Jae Hoon: Is this about the KoF tournament?  
  
Kim: *thinking* Oh, no, they're onto me...  
  
Dong Hwan: Come on, Dad, let us enter the tournament as contestants!!  
  
Jae Hoon: Pleasseeeeeeeeee??!!! We're begging you!!!  
  
Kim: What'll your mother say?  
  
Myun (Kim's wife): *calling from the kitchen* Why don't you take them out? They're getting rowdy!  
  
Both kids: Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?????!!!!  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
Dong Hwan: I got it!  
  
Kim: *thinking* I'm saved!  
  
*Dong Hwan opens the door to see a young lady standing there*  
  
Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon: @_@  
  
Kim: *thinking* Great, can it get any worse?  
  
Young Lady: Have any of you seen a young man, white-haired, Tae Kwon Do master, goes by the name Jhun Hoon...?  
  
Kim: _  
  
Dong Hwan: *starts babbeling(sp)*  
  
Jae Hoon: Don't mind him, he's always like that around women...  
  
Choi: Especially ones as fine-looking as you...  
  
Kim: *ignoring them* And you're...?  
  
Young Lady: My name's Mei-Li. I'm Jhun's girlfriend.  
  
Kim: Oh, yes, I've heard a lot about about you. Come on in, let's talk over lunch.  
  
Mei-Li: Eh, why not...  
  
*Mei-Li and Kim walk to the kitchen*  
  
Chang: That girl...  
  
Choi: ... is Jhun's...  
  
Jae Hoon: What?! You mean you never met her, Choi?!  
  
Dong Hwan: *looking at Mei-Li* Damn, why do all the good girls have to be taken?!  
  
*Jae Hoon smacks Dong Hwan across the back of his head*  
  
Dong Hwan: *annoyed* Why'd you do that?!  
  
Jae Hoon: She's too old for you, dammit!!!  
  
Dong Hwan: *sadly* Oh, right...  
  
*meanwhile, in the kitchen*  
  
Kim: So, what brings you here?  
  
Mei-Li: Well, he promised to take me to a movie tomorrow, and I wanted to ask him when, but he called me, saying he was gonna be busy then, and gave me this address. I didn't know it was byour/b address, though...  
  
Kim: Why'd he give you my address?  
  
Mei-Li: He wanted to meet me here. Still...  
  
Kim: C'mon, you know Jhun. He only misses training for two things: going out with you-  
  
Mei-Li: And Athena concerts, yeah, I know.  
  
Kim: o_O I didn't know he was bthat/b much of an Athena fan...  
  
Mei-Li: Believe me, you do bnot/b want to see his room... *shudders*  
  
Kim: O_O Now he's starting to sound like a BSB fangirl...  
  
Mei-Li: I know -_-'''''  
  
*Jae Hoon barges into the kitchen*  
  
Jae Hoon: *panting* You guys...  
  
Myun: Jae Hoon, what did I tell you about barging in unannounced?  
  
Jae Hoon: Sorry, mom, but this is very important! *to Kim and Mei-Li* You guys won't believe this, but...  
  
Kim: Go on...  
  
Jae Hoon: Jhun's at the hospital!  
  
Kim and Mei-Li: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dong Hwan: *running in* He's not lying! We got a call from the hospital... *pants* They told us to get there ASAP!!!  
  
Kim: But, how-?  
  
Mei-Li: Forget that! Let's just get there!!  
  
Kim: *shaking off shock* Right. Chang, Choi, stay here. Mei-Li, kids, come with me! I'm gonna drive us there!!  
  
Dong Hwan: Oh, no...  
  
Mei-Li: What?  
  
Jae Hoon: Believe us, he drives like a maniac!!!  
  
Dong Hwan: More to the point, he drives like Jeff Gordon in a hurry!!!  
  
Mei-Li: Gulp...  
  
*at the hospital*  
  
*Kim's car stops in a parking space near the hospital*  
  
Kim: We're here!  
  
Mei-Li: This was one ride I bwant/b to forget!  
  
Dong Hwan: Dad, do you always have to drive like that?!  
  
Jae Hoon: Yeah, you almost ran through two red lights, you knocked down a bus stop pole, and nearly ran over several bystanders!!!  
  
Kim: *P.O'ed* Just get out...  
  
*they all get out and walk into the hospital*  
  
Mei-Li: *nervous* I hope nothing too bad has happened to him...  
  
Jae Hoon: Just calm down. You're not helping yourself by being so tense.  
  
Kim: *to a receptionist* Hi, I was wondering if there's a Jhun Hoon in this hospital...  
  
Receptionist: *checking computer records* Ret's shee, ret's shee... Ah! Hele we arle... hmmm... I shee... He's hin Woom 312...  
  
Kim: *uneasy* Thanks... *under his breath* What messed-up English...  
  
Mei-Li: *tense* Well?!  
  
Kim: He should be in room 312, but I-  
  
*Mei-Li runs past Kim to the stairs*  
  
Kim: Mei-Li, wait!!! *sighs* Come on, you guys, let's go.  
  
Jae Hoon: Hold on a sec, Dad! *to Dong Hwan* C'mon, man, let's go!  
  
Dong Hwan: *in a daydream* Not yet, bro...  
  
Jae Hoon: o_O *looks at what Dong Hwan's staring at and sees Angel, with Kula and Foxy*  
  
Angel: *seductively to Kim* Hey, there, big guy! I was wondering if you wanted to... fool around with me, hm? ^_-  
  
Kim: *annoyed* Can you bplease/b stop it?! I'm already married!!!  
  
Angel: O_O  
  
Kula: I TOLD you not to try it on him!! Grrrrr...  
  
Foxy: Especially if-  
  
*Foxy gets a swift kick to the gut from Kim, followed by Angel getting hit by a Neri-Chagi from Mei-Li*  
  
Kim: *surprised* I didn't know you could do that!  
  
Mei-Li: Just something I learned from Jhun.  
  
Foxy: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!  
  
Kim: *rolls eyes* Anyway... *sees his kids ahead of them* Hey, get back here!!! *runs after them*  
  
Mei-Li: *to Foxy* Sorry, gotta split! *runs after Kim*  
  
Foxy: *under her breath* You may have won this battle, but we will meet again, and then I'll-  
  
Kula: Ah, come off it!  
  
Foxy: .........  
  
*at room 312*  
  
Jae Hoon: Well, here we are, room 312.  
  
Mei-Li: I hope he's alright...  
  
Kim: Only one way to find out... *opens door*  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
*they all see Jhun in a bed with one leg in a cast and on a sling, his forehead wrapped with bandage. He's reading a book*  
  
Kim: Um...  
  
Jhun: *looking up from his book* Hey, you guys!  
  
Kim: What happened?  
  
Mei-Li: Let me guess, you got run over by a bunch of Athena fans at a concert.  
  
Jhun: Close. I got run over by a car running a red light when I was coming out of the concert.  
  
Kim's kids: o_O  
  
Jhun: What?  
  
Dong Hwan: I didn't know you were an Athena fan!  
  
Mei-Li: Don't get me started...  
  
Kim: *sighs* Anyway, why'd you call us here?  
  
Jhun: As you can see, I'm seriously injured, so I can't enter.  
  
Kim: *angry* You got us to come all the way here just to say THAT?!?!?!  
  
Jhun: Hehe... ^_^'''''  
  
Mei-Li: *annoyed* Any more obvious things that you wish to point out?  
  
Jhun: Just one, Mei-Li. You're entering for me.  
  
Mei-Li: Oh, no, I'm not!!  
  
Jhun: Oh, yes, you are!!!  
  
Kim: *interrupting* C'mon, you guys! Mei-Li, you're our only choice here!  
  
Mei-Li: What about those two? *points to Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan, doing the Cute Eyes trick*  
  
Kim: They're under the age limit, Mei.  
  
Jhun: What about that Chinese communist kid that's with Athena, hm?!  
  
Kim: That kid probably did what those two are doing...  
  
Jhun: *looks at the kids* You mean trying to look cute?  
  
*out of nowhere* ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Mei-Li: *shocked* WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!  
  
Dong Hwan: My stomach...  
  
Mei-Li: O_O  
  
Jae Hoon: *looking at his watch* Ew, it's already 1:30!  
  
Kim and Jhun: CRAP!!!!!!  
  
Mei-Li: What?  
  
Kim: Registration ends at 3!!!  
  
Jhun: And the registration area is 45 minutes from here non-stop!!!!  
  
Kim: And we bstill/b don't have a fourth member!!!  
  
Mei-Li: All right, all right, I'll take Jhun's place!  
  
Jhun: Really?  
  
Mei-Li: *to Jhun* You'd better make up for this!!!!  
  
Jhun: How?  
  
Mei-Li: I'll tell you when we get back.  
  
Jhun: *uneasy* Erm... sure...  
  
Kim: *anxious* Okay, let's go!!!!  
  
Others: -_- Coming...  
  
*they run out to see the car's tires slashed*  
  
Kim: SHIT!!!!!!!  
  
Jae Hoon: Dad!!!!  
  
Kim: *ignoring Jae Hoon* How are we gonna get there?  
  
Mei-Li: We'll have to use... public transit.  
  
Dong Hwan: *sarcastically* How fun...  
  
Jae Hoon: I'll call a tow truck... *goes to a phone*  
  
Kim: WHOEVER DID THIS WILL PAY!!!!!  
  
Dong Hwan: Pay? As in, pay the towing and repair bills for us?  
  
Kim: -_-''''' Knock it off, Dong Hwan...  
  
*a few minutes later, Kim and Co. watch the car get towed away*  
  
Jae Hoon: Now what?  
  
Mei-Li: Like I said, public transit.  
  
Kim: Do you know how unreliable that is?  
  
Mei-Li: Frankly, we got no other choice...  
  
*30 mintues later, at the Kim residence*  
  
Kim: *walking in exhausted* Honey, I'm home...  
  
Myun: Where have you been?!  
  
Kim: Long story...  
  
Myun: I had lunch ready for all of you!  
  
Kids: Ooh, lunch! *both run into kitchen*  
  
Kim: Thanks, hon, but I gotta go now.  
  
Myun: But you must be starving!  
  
Kim: I'll get something on the way. Chang, Choi!!  
  
*Chang and Choi run up to Kim*  
  
Chang and Choi: Yes, sir?  
  
Kim: We're going to the registration area, so let's go!  
  
Chang and Choi: *sadly* Yes, sir... *leaves the house*  
  
Mei-Li: *to Kim* Who are those two?  
  
Kim: Our teammates.  
  
Mei-Li: o_O  
  
Kim: I'll explain on the way.  
  
*they both step out to see Terry in front of a pick-up holding a sign with Kim's name on it*  
  
Kim: *to Terry* What are you doing here?  
  
Terry: Get in with your team.  
  
Kim: What's with the pick-up?  
  
Terry: We need room to fit him in. *points to Chang, er, Choi*  
  
*everyone but Terry sweatdrops*  
  
Kim: *to his teammates* Mei-Li, Chang, you're in with me. Choi, you're sitting in the back.  
  
Mei-Li: You know him?  
  
Kim: Just a friend. Now hurry up and get in!  
  
*on the way, in the truck*  
  
Kim: So, why the free ride?  
  
Terry: I saw your car and the slashed tires, so I figured you guys needed a lift.  
  
Kim: What brings you here?  
  
Terry: Wanted to meet up with Joe, but I decided to meet up with you first. You know, have a beer, catch up on the times... *looks back* Who's the girl back there?  
  
Kim: New teammate. Jhun got injured, so she's taking his place.  
  
Terry: I see...  
  
Choi: *knocking on back glass* Can I get in now?  
  
Kim: *calling out* You won't fit in here!!!  
  
Choi: *upset* Ohhhhhhh...  
  
*meanwhile, in a hidden area near an intersection*  
  
Kula: You sure you want me to do this?  
  
Foxy: They need to know who they're dealing with!!!  
  
Kula: Whatever you say...  
  
Angel: Shh, here they come!  
  
Foxy: You know what to do, Kula...  
  
Kula: *bored* Yeah, I know...  
  
*in the truck*  
  
Terry: So, anyway, they're rebuilding Southtown as we speak!  
  
Kim: Really?  
  
Terry: Yeah, it's gonna be a- WHAT THE FUCK?!  
  
Kim: Huh? *looks ahead* Oh, shit!!!!  
  
*the truck's engine gets stabbed by a giant ice spike, making it useless*  
  
*everyone steps out of the truck*  
  
Terry: *seeing the damage* O_O Whoa...  
  
Mei-Li: That's one hell of a speed trap!  
  
Voice: *giggles*  
  
Kim: What the-? *turns around to see Angel, Foxy, and a depressed Kula*  
  
Foxy: Told you you'd pay!  
  
Mei-Li: You're those bitches from the hospital!!!!  
  
Angel: *ignoring the insult* We're here to even the score with you...  
  
Kim: Chang, Choi, get ready for a no-holds-barred street fight...  
  
Chang: With pleasure... *sharpens claws*  
  
Choi: Just like old times...  
  
*both teams walk up to each other, and just when they were going to start...*  
  
Voice: You guys having a fight without me? What a shame!  
  
Foxy: Huh?  
  
Kula: *thinking* That voice... is it...?  
  
*everyone looks behind the girls to see... K', wearing his shades*  
  
K': *to the girls* You gals don't know when to quit, do you?  
  
Angel: Shut up, you punk! I bet you can't beat any of us!  
  
Foxy: I wouldn't bet on that...  
  
K': Fine. Have it your way, slut! *takes off shades and throws it at Angel*  
  
Angel: Pffft...  
  
Kula: I wouldn't do that!  
  
*Angel knocks away the shades*  
  
Foxy: Too late!  
  
*K' rushes in and beats Angel down with Chain Driver*  
  
Angel: *on the ground* Ouch...  
  
Kula: Told you not to do that!  
  
Angel: *annoyed* Just help me up!  
  
Terry: Are you okay?  
  
Kula: *P.O'ed* Does it look-?!  
  
Terry: BUSTAH WOLF!!!! *knocks away Kula*  
  
Foxy: Grrrr....  
  
Kim: Now you know what you're up against, evil scum!  
  
Foxy: You don't know what I've got for you... *pulls out her rapier*  
  
Kim: Everyone, get ready!  
  
Foxy: HYAAAHHH! *slashes at the air, sending a Chou KasentAnte(sp)-like energy wave at them*  
  
*everyone dodges the wave, making it hit truck instead*  
  
Terry: Crap!  
  
Kim: Damn you, Murphy's Law!!!!  
  
Mei-Li: Now how are we gonna get there?!  
  
Terry: Don't worry, it's a 20-minute walk from here!  
  
Kim: *checks his watch, which reads 2:30* Not good, not good...  
  
Terry: How are we gonna do this?!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
K': You okay there?  
  
Kula: *getting up* Why are you helping me?  
  
K': You know why.  
  
Kula: What do you mean?!  
  
K': Do you ever think there's more to NESTS than you think?  
  
Kula: *thinks* Come to think of it, I've always wondered why we're always after you...  
  
K': I want to help you find out.  
  
Foxy: *yelling* Are you making me do this by myself, Kula?!  
  
Kula: ...... *runs off to help Foxy*  
  
K': I'm sorry to have to do this...  
  
Kula: *stops* Hm? *turns around*  
  
K': SHHHAAAAAAA!!! *knocks out Kula with Minute Spike*  
  
Kula: *trying to get up* But... why...? *passes out*  
  
K': I can't let you be a slave worker for NESTS... *picks up his shades from beside Angel, wears them, and starts walking off*  
  
Angel: *weakly* Hey, where do you-?  
  
*K' kicks Angel at the side of the head, knocking her out, and continues walking off*  
  
*Foxy witnesses Kula getting knocked out by K'*  
  
Foxy: Oh, fuck, now I'm in for it!  
  
Mei-Li: Comin' at you!  
  
Foxy: Wha-?  
  
*Foxy gets nailed by Mei-Li's Hero stance super (I think it's called 'Mei-Li's End', not too sure)*  
  
Foxy: *lying down* Can this get worse?  
  
Choi: Sayonara, sucker!  
  
Foxy: I had to ask... *gets body-slammed by Choi*  
  
Mei-Li: *wincing* She's gonna feel that in the morning!  
  
Kim: *to Mei-Li* Welcome to the team.  
  
Mei-Li: Thanks.  
  
Kim: *to everyone* Okay, everyone, listen up! We can make it there on foot, but we have to hustle, sice we're low on time!  
  
Mei-Li: Enough talking! Let's go!  
  
Kim: Right! *to Chang and Choi* C'mon, you guys!  
  
Chang and Choi: *whining* Ohhhhh...  
  
*everyone starts running to the sign-up area*  
  
Kim: *shouting behind him* See ya, Terry! And, thanks for the ride!  
  
Terry: *shouting back* No problem, Kim!  
  
Kim: *mumbling* Come on, come on...  
  
*at the sign-up area*  
  
Receptionist: It's almost 3, sir, and no one else is coming.  
  
Man: Maybe we can afford to close up early...  
  
Kim: *yelling* WAIT!!!!!!! *runs up to the table with the rest of the team* Sorry we're late.  
  
Receptionist: You certainly took your time.  
  
Kim: *panting* We had one hell of a time getting here...  
  
Receptionist: And you're...?  
  
Kim: The Korea team... *pants*  
  
Receptionist: Let's see, Korea team... Ah, here we are! Any new team members?  
  
Kim: Yeah, her. *points to Mei-Li*  
  
Receptionist: And her name is...?  
  
Mei-Li: Mei-Li.  
  
Receptionist: Replacing...?  
  
Mei-Li: Jhun Hoon.  
  
Receptionist: *writing* Okay... got it. You guys are in!  
  
Kim: *tired* Thank you... *sits on the ground* Whew, what a day...  
  
Receptionist: You do know that registration still goes on tomorrow?  
  
Kim: !!!!!!  
  
Chang: Thanks for overworking us, sir!!!!  
  
Kim: How was I supposed to know?!  
  
Mei-Li: *looking at a flyer* It was on this?  
  
Kim: Hm? *grabs flyer and reads it* Dammit!  
  
Mei-Li: Well, at least we're in.  
  
Kim: Yeah, I guess...  
  
Voice: Dad!  
  
Kim: Hm? *turns around to see Jae Hoon and Dong Hwan* How'd you guys get here?  
  
Jae Hoon: We took a taxi with Mom!  
  
Kim: *sarcastically* Thank you, Murphy's Law!  
  
Myun: *calling out* Come on you guys, let's all get home!  
  
Kim: *exhausted* Coming... *to Mei-Li* We'll meet you at Kyoungbok-kun tomorrow to train, ok?  
  
Mei-Li: Gotcha. *leaves*  
  
Kim: *getting up* Okay, you guys, let's go!  
  
Chang and Choi: *tired* Yes, sir...  
  
*everyone gets into the taxi, but...*  
  
Taxi driver: You know that guy can't fit in here! *points to Choi*  
  
Kim: Dammit!!!  
  
bThe End/b  
  
(Note: Kyoungbok-kun is a Korean castle located in downtown Seoul, and a popular attraction, too) 


End file.
